Loser
by didiluna
Summary: Cansada de ser el centro de todas las burlas, opto por el metodo mas seguro a la hora de confesarse. ¿Podra lograr conseguir el objetivo dicha confesion?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es mi cuarto FIC espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos. Y Arigato de antemano por tomarse la molestia de verlo.

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Esto en un caos…

Sin poder contenerme, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas y aunque este encerrada en el sanitario haciendo una fuerza sobre humana en tapar mis oídos para no oir nada.

Aun logro escucharlos…

¿Cómo fue que llegue a esta situación? ¿Que tengo de malo? ¿Por qué esto siempre tiene que pasarme?

Trato de no pensar mucho… A pesar de mis inutiles intentos por evitarlos, estos parecieran traspasar la barrera que impuse con mis dedos ¿porque siguen ahí? ¿Acaso no tienen más nada que hacer? Era como vivir el mismo error o peor que antes, sus interminables carcajadas y continuas burlas me hacen quebrar.

No aguanto más…

Me levanto velozmente, porque no lo soporto y no tengo ni quiero escucharlos, al final siempre es el mismo veredicto.

Una fracasada...

Todos andan riéndose cuando me ven pasar, yo solo puedo ver sus siluetas porque mis ojos húmedos no me dejan distinguir ninguno de esos rostros en particular.

Tampoco deseo verlos…

Salgo de la Institución sin rumbo fijo, procurando huir lo más lejos posible. Esto es intolerable para mí, tanto que no analizo muy bien mi entorno hasta que oigo un perturbador sonido, me giro inconscientemente y luego todo se nubla ante mí….

.

.

.

Lentamente vuelvo en sí y al abrir mis ojos intento descubrir el lugar en donde me encuentro pero todo es borroso, solo sé que estoy acostada

Pero…¿Dónde estoy?

No creo recordar cómo fue que llegue aquí, Intento moverme pero todo me duele.

¿Hinata? - Escucho decir.-Volteo mi rostro y veo a mi padre junto a mí.

Me sorprendió verlo a mi lado. En realidad desconozco lo que me ha pasado, pero al parecer estoy en un hospital… Trato de rebobinar mi memoria y como una película de terror todo volvió a mi mente, no puedo contenerme, mi triste existencia me hizo brotar unas cuantas lagrimas para luego explotar en llanto empapando mi cara.

No te aflijas- Me dijo mi padre.- vas a estar bien.

¿En verdad voy a estar bien?- me pregunte.- quisiera que sus palabras me calmaran, pero en verdad no tiene ni la menor idea por lo que estoy pasando.

Solo intenta tranquilizarte- me dijo el.- pudo haber sido peor.

¿Peor? –Me dije.- Aun sin explicarle el verdadero motivo de porque termine ahí. Hubiera preferido no volver a despertar a que estar viviendo un eterno Deja-Vu…

Procura descansar- Dijo mi Padre- Se que estas aturdida por el impacto. Mañana seguramente ya te sentirás mejor.

Quizás el tenga razón… - Digo.- cerrando los ojos. Quizás si me relajo lo suficiciente logre olvidar lo acontecido en este día. Tal vez encuentre alguna salida a mi aflicción, pero inevitablemente todo vuelve a mi mente como una película que de paso con la continuación correspondiente donde siempre las segundas y terceras partes son peores a la primera.

Trato de analizar cómo fue que llegue a esta situación... y es aquí donde me detengo profundamente a ver si desde el principio logro encontrar donde fue que me equivoque

Eh aquí parte de mi breve historia…

* * *

Hasta aquí la historia del primer capítulo, espero que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes… Espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos. Adicionalmente les comento que ando trabajando en mis otros fic.

Y Arigato por tomarse la molestia de leerlo...

Sayo!


	2. Cap 1 Mi Breve Historia

¡Hola! Este es mi cuarto FIC espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos. Y Arigato de antemano por tomarse la molestia de verlo.

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Mi Historia

Eh aquí que parte mi breve historia…

Todo empezó hace un par de años atrás cuando ingrese a cursar los primeros años del instituto superior y como cualquier joven de 14 años era ingenua, y sin nada de malicia. De eso me di cuenta muy rápidamente, era realmente una estúpida, y lo digo con propiedad al tener unas experiencias que me cambiaron mi vida, no todo era color de rosa como lo imagine o como lo decían los cuentos de Hadas. Si pudiera demandar a alguien, sin duda los demandarías a todos ellos por mentirosos. Tal cosa no existía, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me había ganado el mayor de los títulos

Loser!

Si, perdedora para ser más específicos. Nunca un apodo había encajado tan perfectamente con mi perfil y ¿Por qué? Pues, simplemente se debe a un simple problema, mi mala elección a la hora de fijarme en un chico.

Pues, si. A decir verdad, nunca hubo una mejor descripción de mí. Me había ganado ese nombre indiscutiblemente, no importaba donde fuese si al final siempre era el mismo resultado.

Fracasada…

Y para ser mas especifica y aclararles un poco el panorama digo sinceramente. Desde un principio tuve ciertas debilidades como cualquier chica de mi edad por los chicos guapos y populares de la escuela, La mayoría de ellos eran de lindos y de carácter "amigables" aunque eran superficiales ante la vista de todos menos la mía.

Obviamente necesitaba unos lentes urgentemente, solo que no conocía un oculista al cual acudir de emergencia antes de ver la realidad. Adicionalmente nunca en mi vida había tenido un novio y cuando recién me cruce con este tipo de situaciones, me estrelle de una, resultaba obvio e inexperta y por ende caí redondita ante aquel apuesto joven, era imposible evitarlo y rápidamente me sentí atrapada por su magnetismo.

Y… ¿A quién no?

Era del tipo de chico que encajaba con cualquier tipo de gustos, tez blanca ojos marrones y cabello castaño un poco ondulado para mi gusto. Muy conversador y popular entre las chicos y obviamente nosotras. No era de extrañar que más de una quisiera conquistarle y era compañero en una de mis clases para desgracia mía. Con el tiempo empezó atraerme cada vez más, una vez por casualidad le comente mi secreto a la única amiga en quien confiaba, que ese chico me gustaba, esta al oírme me aconsejo que me confesara lo antes posible de que lo hiciera otra.

Dude al principio…

No soy de las personas tan abierta en ese tema y mucho menos con una gran experiencia, pero ante mi inseguridad de verlo junto a otra chica acepte la propuesta. A parte muchos le decían a mi amiga "según ella" que yo le atraía porque siempre estaba conmigo, por eso me deje convencer y pensé ¿Por qué no? Tal vez el tampoco se decidía hacerlo porque en el fondo quizás era un poco tímido al igual que yo, además es muy normal que una diera el primer paso. Luego de meditarlo muchas veces una tarde de regreso de clases conversando con el

Bueno…

No pude evitarlo, se me escapo de los labios sin querer, le dije que me gustaba. El solo se quedo inmóvil quizás avergonzado al igual que yo. Aunque no me interrumpió y me dejo culminar mis palabras al final no respondió nada, cosa que me dejo desconcertada y sumamente nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a confesarme

Era mi primera vez.

Luego, como si nada nos despedimos con un hasta mañana. Aunque él se marcho primero sin darme alguna respuesta, quede pensativa ante la situación, tal vez lo había sorprendido demasiado, pero en el fondo me sentí aliviada de habérselo dicho. No pensé mal, sino todo lo contrario, imagine que todo estaba bien hasta que…

A los pocos días lo vi entrar tomado de la mano con otra chica.

Quede de piedra al verlos, nunca imagine pasar por una situación tan espantosa. Solo recuerdo que todos los presentes me miraron y aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie ni a mi mejor amiga, todos parecían saberlo. Mi curiosidad no tuvo que esperar mucho al descubrir el porqué de aquellas miradas sobre mí. Nunca imagine que el muy desgraciado no tuviese el valor de decírmelo a la cara, pero en cambio si lo tuvo para contarlo a toda la institución que me le había confesado.

Fue embarazosa para mí esa situación...

Me habían rechazado sin yo saberlo. Estaba en boca de todos, las burlas y risas no se hicieron esperar cuando pasaba por algún lugar, no me quedo de otra que enfrentar la situación así que lo encare y le hice quedar como un chismoso frente a todos sus amigos...Como para no terminar de asimilar mi error y en consecuencia, pocas semanas después un ex -amigo suyo que no era del instituto pero lo frecuentaba se entero de lo sucedido y se me acerco con el fin de que saliera con el diciéndome que siempre le había atraído y que no se me había acercado por que de antemano sabia que me gustaba el otro chico.

Aunque lo conocía de vista y trato, nunca imagine que le gustase realmente. Había pasado solo un mes de lo acontecido y no quería seguir con aquella raya encima. Lo pensé poco a decir verdad y como el chico era bastante agradable. Es más, no era un secreto para nadie que aquel semejante chico gozaba de unas facciones perfectas para cualquier deleite humano, sus ojos y color de piel eran claros, pero tenía un contraste poco común, un cabello negro azabache que resaltaba más su rostro.

Sin pensarlo me decidí por un si, nos hicimos novios…

Nunca olvidare su primer beso. En realidad….Mi primer beso

Me tomo desprevenida al principio cuando íbamos caminando por la calle, o más bien parecía que huíamos a toda prisa hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida de poca iluminación. Se volteo tan rápido que hasta por poco choco contra él, y como si fuese poco se me avecino encima, no supe que le paso y lo aparte bruscamente del susto. En realidad nunca había visto un chico sonrojarse de esa manera, aunque yo tampoco tenía un mejor color. Fue bastante osado su comportamiento, pero en definitiva

¿Cómo iba a confesarle que era mi primera vez?

Luego lo intentamos nuevamente, pero esta vez con más calma, un pequeño roce labial fue lo suficiente para grabar en mi memoria como mi único y accidentado beso. No quería que fuese a pensar que era una loca que se besaba con cualquiera y dada mi escaza experiencia no me atreví a besarlo de otra forma.

Fue solo uno pequeño y superficial para ser exactos…

Como era de esperar la noticia se propago como pólvora, porque todos sabían en el instituto que aquel chico y yo estábamos juntos, tanto así que hasta se entero aquel idiota que me había rechazado. De pronto, Un verdadero pájaro de mal agüero vino a traerme semejante información.

No había culminado la semana aun cuando alguien aparece y me trae malas noticias…. Nunca me sentí tan desdichada cuando me contaron que mi "supuesto novio" tenía novia en otra escuela y que estaba jugando conmigo, que lo habían visto por ahí con una chica horrible tomados de la mano y de paso besándose sin preocupación de ser vistos.

Luego de aquella noticia entre en negación .Era imposible que aquel chico me hiciese eso. Pero, mi sentido común me obligo a salir de la duda. Así que apenas lo vi, lo enfrente con los argumentos que tenia, aun imaginando que era mentira.

Su respuesta fue….un silencio rotundo, hundió su rostro, soltó un par de lagrimas y después su ausencia.

.

.

Luego de un tiempo un día lo vi por las calles acompañado de una chica que encajaba perfectamente a la descripción que me habían dado y no por mal decir porque nunca eh estado a favor de la discriminación, pero realmente era horrenda. ¿Como pudo preferirla a ella en vez de a mi?

Caí en una fuerte depresión…

Hubiera preferido no haberlo visto, porque eso me dejo traumada… Ahora nada era más difícil que ir al instituto y llevar a cuestas estas dos malas experiencias en menos de 2 meses.

Paso un tiempo…

Aun creyendo en el amor como una boba procure no dejarme caer del todo y decidí intentarlo una vez más, ya había pasado 1 año luego de aquellas experiencias. Un día por casualidad conocí un joven apuesto de cabello liso castaño claro, de ojos verdes a través de una amiga de mi mejor amiga. Por suerte no estaba ligado en lo absoluto con la institución ni tenía nadie conocido acepto a mi amiga lo que me alivio.

No puedo mentirles, pero ese joven me gustaba.

Pero, debido a mis malas decisiones preferí que el tiempo se hiciese cargo… Pasaron meses hasta que en la fiesta de fin de año junto a mi amiga el asistió. Aunque siempre hablaba con él cada vez que lo veía, siempre imagine que le gustaba alguien… Pero nunca note de quien? En esa fiesta, de pronto el me invita a bailar y acepte sin problema.

Quede paralizada cuando me lo dijo…

Si, de pronto me dice que le agrado y que quiere salir conmigo… ¿No sabía qué decir? El me atraía, pero me tomo por sorpresa su confesión.

Me tarde un par de días en contestarle...

Al final, me decido por un si…Empezamos a salir normalmente en compañía de mi amiga claro esta y uno de sus amigos que era a su vez el novio de ella. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que…estando en el auto de su amigo el empezó a besarme un poco más profundo de lo habitual un tanto más pasional.

Yo….

No pude. Simplemente me quede estática y luego sutilmente me gire hacia el otro lado. No sé como lo tomaría él, pero era vergonzoso para mi besarlo de esa forma frente a otras personas, y peor aún sin tener la experiencia en ese tipo de besos, no quería que se fuese a burlar de mi por no saberlo hacer correctamente.

Aunque él no me dijo nada en el momento, tampoco lo menciono después...

Imagine que ya tendríamos otro momento para ello, un par de días pasaron y nuestros amigos terminaron por alguna extraña razón. No imagine que pudiera verse afectada nuestra relación en ello. No nos habíamos vuelto a ver el resto de la semana hasta el sábado que me llamo y salimos nuevamente, pero con la novedad que el tenia otra cosa en mente

Terminar conmigo...

La única excusa que me dio fue que no quería enamorarse solo… ¿solo? Pero ¿Por qué diría eso? ¿Quizás por no corresponder a su beso aquella vez? Resulto obvio después de pensar unos minutos su actitud, Solo era una simple frase para desviar el caso, nunca le había gustado. Tal vez lo hizo por acompañar a su amigo, del resto quien sabe?, Me parecía extraña su actitud, nunca se quejo por teléfono ni menciono nada antes ¿A qué venía eso?, intente hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero me dijo que ya estaba decidido y que no había vuelta atrás.

Como resultado tres relaciones fallidas...

Aun con todo y eso, pero ahora menos decidida que antes esperaría sin apuro un chico ideal…el tiempo seguía su curso hasta que me tope con un joven completamente diferente a mis gustos. Piel morena, cabello lacio y ojos negros.

Ese chico sin más ni menos me invito a salir en aquella heladería donde nos conocimos por casualidad. Dude en hacerlo, al final le di mi numero telefónico. Luego de un par de días recibí una llamada telefónica suya con una invitación, la cual acepte. Sin ninguna idea en mente fui a nuestro encuentro, con sorpresa y para asombro mío nos hicimos novios esa misma noche.

Bueno, en realidad el prácticamente me obligo hacerlo ya que me dijo de una que yo le gustaba y que seguramente yo también, o sea, ¿Para qué perder el tiempo en preguntar? Quede boca abierta de solo escucharlo hablar.

Nunca nadie fue tan directo conmigo, quizás tenía razón...

Nunca eh sido una chica muy abierta en el termino de relaciones amorosas, aunque siempre eh intentado corregir mis errores. Unos días después en la próxima invitación nos fuimos con sus amigos a dar un paseo por la playa… eran como las 3pm por suerte mi padre me dio el permiso porque no iba sola. Recuerdo que empezamos a caminar por la arena y nos detuvimos en una roca.

El se acostó y por ende me senté a su lado…Tenia una blusa un poco holgada y corta, no sé que imagino él, lo cierto es que una de sus manos se introdujo dentro de mi ropa.

Sentí arder todo mi rostro ante tal atrevimiento…

Lo detuve inmediatamente, ya que su mano iba subiendo hacia uno de mis pechos. La aparte con brusquedad. Al parecer el mensaje no había sido muy convincente porque volvió a insistir en subirla, Y yo volví apartarla también. Aunque me gustase esa persona no iba a permitir que se propasara conmigo, me puso nerviosa su actitud, así que me levanto de inmediato y me separo lo suficiente, procurando ir donde estaban los demás… no me parecía correcto andar tan apartados.

Resultado, esa fue la última vez que lo vi...

Decidida a no caer nuevamente en manos de cualquier idiota, decido enfocarme únicamente en mis estudios…Aunque poco tiempo me duro eso, en las vacaciones de verano me tropiezo con un joven sumamente atractivo en un Boulevard de la ciudad.

Ojos verdes, tez blanca, cabello claro…

Tenía la voz más sexy que hayan escuchado mis oídos, hasta imagine que era un locutor de radio por su timbre de voz. Era todo un galán, caballeroso, educado y sobre todo me empezó a llamar repetidas veces… lógicamente fui a paso lento, dado que mis vivencias desagradables. Aunque quería ser algo más que su "amiga ", los continuos recuerdos me hicieron crear un muro entre ambos sin yo darme cuenta.

Tenía terror al rechazo…

Salimos por meses, aunque él nunca me dijo nada. Me había invitado a su cumpleaños la cual asistí, pero aun así nunca me dijo nada. Consideraba que le gustaba, y me deje llevar por los consejos de mi única amiga, así que tome nuevamente la iniciativa.

Con dedos temblorosos marque su número para concretar un encuentro

Tanto fue mi nerviosismo que le pedí a mi amiga que me acompañara. Es que en realidad nunca me costó tanto decir algo, pero al final el comprendió lo que sucedía porque no pude soltar lo que quería decir, era como si el fantasma del pasado hubiese vuelto...

Fracaso, fracaso…

Pero, por alguna extraña razón me sentí aliviada al ver que entendía mi posición y me dijo que lo atesoraría, que nunca había visto una chica con semejantes ovarios para confesarse. Al final, cuando nos despedimos le dijo a mi amiga que me acompaño que me cuidara cuando se despidió de nosotras…

No hubo besos ni nada.

Aun con todo lo vivido, creí haberlo logrado esta vez, algo positivo lograría con él, algo que…. Aquel sueño se desvaneció cuando recibí una llamada inesperada a los pocos días. Lo de siempre, una vecina lo había visto con otra chica tomado de la mano por el boulevard.

Lo maldije!

Nunca había pronunciado tan amargamente esas palabras en toda mi vida. Quizás era la acumulación de tantos rechazos que me hizo hundirme en lo más profundo. Habían pasado cuatro largos años desde la primera vez que me atreví a confesarme con un chico y con ello cinco malos recuerdos…

Era como si una maldición me hubiera caído encima después de aquella confesión…cada vez que colocaba mis perlados ojos en alguien algo malo sucedía.

Mi confianza quedo por los suelos…

Y para desgracia mía la única amiga y confidente hasta ahora, me llama por teléfono con la novedad de que un chico de la escuela se le había declarado… y me hizo la salvedad de pensar en el nombre de aquel dichoso joven.

Dije varios nombres al azar sin pensarlo mucho hasta que…. Pronuncie el nombre de Kiba.

En efecto, era él. Aquel imbécil que me había rechazado por primera vez ahora era su novio. Procure mantener la compostura ante la nefasta noticia, pero ella lo parecía disfrutar porque le encantaba pasearlo constantemente por delante mío a cada rato.

No comprendo bien que le paso a mi "amiga", ¿Por qué cambio su actitud conmigo? Ni siquiera discutimos por algo. De pronto y sin motivo le conto mi vida privada a otra amiga suya y esta a su vez a otra. No quiero ni recordar el verdadero infierno que experimente. Era la portada de la revista del corazón del instituto para ser exactos y por ende el porqué de mi sobrenombre

Loser!

Todas mis compañeras se apartaron de mi ike por traerles malas energías en sus relaciones personales, no quería que se les pegara mi mala suerte. Los chicos empezaron a burlarse de mí, hasta que se cansaron. Resultado me encerré en mi misma, deje de tener amigos ya que no confiaba en nadie. Tampoco podía ver a más nadie a la cara ya que sabía perfectamente lo que pensaban…

Solo era una tonta y estúpida perdedora.

Era el hazme reír de la escuela, todos disfrutaban de mis errores y hasta el primer chico que me confesé (Kiba) juraba que aun me gustaba y que todo eso que había hecho era para volver con él. Y que si el quisiese me daría una oportunidad como si estuviese esperando por él.

¿De qué estaban hechos los hombres para ser tan desgraciados?

Intente buscar la salida más fácil, convencer a mi padre para que me cambiara de institución, no deseaba ver a nadie conocido.

Mi conducta había cambiado notablemente y mi padre lo noto, pero no me concedió dicho planteamiento al desconocer la magnitud del problema. Así que opte por encerrarme la mayor parte del tiempo en mi cuarto en señal de protesta. Aunque la verdad era que tenía pánico de salir y de tropezarme con personas, sobre todo si eran del sexo opuesto, porque lo único que imaginaba era que abusarían de mí.

Definitivamente quede con secuelas sin haberme fijado…

Sin duda, era mejor estar lejos de los problemas que relacionarse demasiado, jure que no quería volver a pasar nuevamente por ese tipo de conflictos existenciales. Finalmente mi padre no accedió por ser el último año en la institución lo cual fue trágico para mi saber que estaría un año más ante aquella tortura.

Pero, un año pasa rápido ¿cierto?

Procure alentarme ante esta idea asistiendo al último año escolar. Desde luego era el primer día de clases. Busque un lugar cerca de la ventana como habitualmente lo hice en los últimos meses, me gustaba contemplar los paisajes con el cambio de las estaciones.

Podría jurar que los pájaros cantaban diferente esa mañana al oírlos tan alegres, de pronto un sonido proveniente de la puerta me distrajo…

Acto seguido, un joven y apuesto rubio de grandes ojos entro por ella….

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que haya sacado de duda parte del primer capítulo que a decir verdad no decía mucho… Aunque gusto así como quedo.

Bienvenidos al fic Loser…

Estoy muy emocionada y sorprendida por la aceptación del fic. Adicionalmente procurare de subir antes de fin de mes otro capítulo de esta historia. A parte tengo que continuar mis otros fic llamados Megan y Niña Luna que el sábado pasado subí un capitulo de cada uno y quiero escribir por lo menos 1 episodio al mes de estos.

Agradeciendo a mis Fansfic:

Heero Root: ¡Hello! Querido amigo…Mil gracias por leer mi nuevo proyecto. Además de prestarme tu ayuda cuando te la pedí, sin tu ayuda no hubiera subido el links a la pág. facebook…Arigato. Y otra cosa, ando pendiente de leer tus historias no creas que me eh olvidado. Saludos

Tsunade Sama: ¡Hola! Arigato por tu comentario y espero que te interese lo que vendrá a futuro en la trama que en lo particular me encanta.

Noe-Kina -1541: ¡Hola! Arigato por tu breve comentario y espero que este capítulo en especial te guste.

EyesGray- sama: ¡hola! Pues disculpa, creí que lo había escrito bien. En efecto es Hinata quien está narrado la historia, y Kiba para empezar fue quien origino su mala racha. Ahora veremos qué opinas de este capítulo, se que aun tengo errores de narración, y espero mejorarlos con el tiempo. Arigato

Jasive: ¡hola! Qué tal? Para empezar y llegar a este punto hay que contar lo sucedido para luego explicar cómo fue que llego ahí en el presente. Espero que te interese la historia, porque se pondrá interesante a partir de cuando se conozcan esos dos. Saludos y Arigato por leer mi historia.

Delta Elena: ¡Hola querida amiga, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está la continuación del capítulo. Hice unos pequeños cambios, por eso lo subí a esta hora. Adicionalmente eso de los trabajos y estudios agotan a cualquiera. Arigato por creer en mí y proponerme en tu lista de escritores.

Tamae: ¡Hello! Que tal, pues sí. Es algo atípico por estos lados. Pero a muchas les pasa y quise reflejar este tipo de pensamientos a ver si los chicos no son tan desalmados…jejeje. Arigato por leerme.

Luz253: ¡Hola! Lo que te puedo decir es que fue arrollada por un automóvil y por ende esta en el hospital. Ahora incluí un breve relato de sus experiencias para luego empezar de lleno con la historia y llegar a la hora actual del drama. Espero que te guste lo que viene. Saludos y Arigato por leerme.

LindaKennedy: ¡Hola! Amiga. Pues sí, es cierto. Un poco confuso la verdad. Pero tenía que colocar esa parte y esta para llegar al presente de ¿Por qué llego a ese punto? Muchas veces pasa esto a diario, pero no lo vivimos y por consecuencia no vemos el dolor de las personas. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Arigato por leer mi historia.

Noelialuna: ¡Hola amiga! Qué tal? Un poco tormentoso el comienzo, a ver qué opinas de los próximos capítulos. Adicionalmente no eh olvidado a mis lectores, es solo que a veces los deberes y el tiempo no nos permiten realizar lo que nos gusta.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Este es mi cuarto FIC espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos. Y Arigato de antemano por tomarse la molestia de verlo.

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Pesadilla

Pero, un año pasa rápido ¿cierto?

Procure alentarme ante esta idea asistiendo al último año escolar. Desde luego era el primer día de clases. Busque un lugar cerca de la ventana como habitualmente lo hice en los últimos meses, me gustaba contemplar los paisajes con el cambio de las estaciones.

Podría jurar que los pájaros cantaban diferente esa mañana al oírlos tan alegres, de pronto un sonido proveniente de la puerta me distrajo…

Acto seguido, un joven y apuesto rubio de grandes ojos entro por ella….

Quede como estatua ante la entrada de aquel semejante ejemplar!

¿Como la madre naturaleza haría algo tan perfecto? era tan impactante que ni pude pestañar. Intente disimular y con un movimiento sutil casi por inercia gire mi rostro hacia otro lugar. Por lo visto no era la única con esa actitud al notar las miradas fijas hacia aquella dirección. Por suerte para mi nadie noto mi nerviosismo, Ciertamente la llegada de este nuevo estudiante había acaparado la atención de todos incluyendo la mía. Pero, un sonido me distrajo hacia el centro del salón.

Uzumaki Naruto…

Pronuncio.- Y con ello supe que estaba en un grave problema. No es que sonase exagerado de mi parte, pero apenas lo vi entrar supe que algo me pasaría. ... De momento no supe con claridad cómo ni porque, solo intuí que ese chico que estaba parado frente a todos me traería muchos inconvenientes.

Era obvio, sin tan solo mirarlo y escucharlo puso de cabeza mi mundo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tal vez fue una simple impresión ilusoria la que me llevo a divagar y procure volver a encerrarme en mis cosas, necesitaba hacer algo y pronto. No permitiría bajo ningún argumento que ese chico me llevara la delantera porque después ya no podría escapar a sus encantos.

Había oído hablar del amor a primera vista ¿Pero experimentarlo? ¡Jamás!. Siempre imagine que eran puro cuentos para vender alguna historia romántica, que de paso a estas alturas de la vida ya ni creía en eso. Aunque, no podía descartar que hasta su condenado nombre era perfecto para mis oídos. ¿Acaso no tendría algún defecto? Si era como la propia reencarnación de algún Dios Griego que bajo a la tierra para ser tan perfecto.

Aunque quisiera evitarlo no podía...

Y ¿Como no hacerlo?... Si era completamente inevitable no verlo, porque tanto su forma de caminar, su altura, contextura, su color de piel, hasta el tono de su voz. Todo absolutamente todo era una especie de recopilación de lo mejor que habían visto mis ojos. Quede embobada cuando lo vi venir que me sonroje al máximo y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo de mi parte y cuando este se percato de mi desgraciada existencia, instintivamente baje mi rostro y lo oculte con mi cabello para que no me viera. Era vergonzoso verlo tan directamente.

Aunque, por lo menos había logrado ver el color de sus ojos, azules para variar...

Estaba perdida y lo sabía. Lo cual me hizo replantearme mi situación y si quería salir bien parada en todo esto debía hacer algo rápido antes que cayera nuevamente al fondo del abismo. Pero, la suerte no parecía estar de mi lado y para colmo de males este se viene a sentar justamente en la hilera continua a solo un puesto de distancia de mí.

Era un sacrificio...

Por lo visto ya la ventana no era suficiente para mis ojos y cambie de panorama de visión. Y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Su anatomía por desgracia chocaba con la dirección del pizarrón, Por ende tenía un gran dilema que resolver, si ver el pizarrón o parte de su cuerpo. Era irónico pero desde mi posición lo único que iba aprender era a delinear cada curva de su espalda y la forma de su cabellera. Aun así, trate de enfocarme en mi objetivo "mis estudios" e intente ignorarlo de momento.

Todo fluyo de forma normal hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo.

Por lo visto, las hienas del salón no habían desaprovechado la oportunidad para ir tras de su nueva presa. Sabía de antemano la clase de mujeres que eran y sabía muy bien de que eran capaces de hacer con tal que un chico se fijara en ellas, por esa razón nunca encaje con ese tipo de personas.

Pase de largo...

Era normal ver ese tipo de situaciones a mi alrededor, solo que a mí siempre me rechazaban de una u otra forma. Así que procure seguir mi estilo de vida, o sea, ser totalmente invisible para los demás, de esa forma por lo menos me había mantenido alejada de los problemas personales en los últimos meses.

Sin duda, una buena y eficaz estrategia para sobrevivir.

Aunque por curiosidad esta vez hice una excepción y entre a la cafetería solo a comprar mi bebida. Además de quedarme a observar como atormentaban a ese ser. Era sorprendente ver como aquellas salvajes iban por la carne fresca para saciar su hambre, todas querían un bocado de ese esquicito platillo y como era habitual yo estaba a dieta, porque ni los huesos me dejarían probar. Pero, igual me quede, estaba intrigada por saber más de él pero no me atreví acercarme, solo me mantuve como espectadora a una distancia prudencial.

De pronto algo me hace paralizarme…

Quede a medio bocado cuando vi su encantadora sonrisa, era en definitiva cautivante. Nunca había visto a alguien con semejante brillo y naturalidad, no era un brillo cualquiera sino uno en especial o más bien era como si el mismo sol hubiese entrado con fuerza sobre aquel oscuro lugar que hasta me cegó verlo tan de frente.

En ese momento supe que era mi fin…

No puedo describir el tipo de sentimiento que me embargo en ese instante, tal vez era la primera vez que sentía envidia por algo, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Si era completamente una extraña e inexistente para él, ni se había enterado que me encontraba en el mismo lugar, bastaba con ver a su alrededor para saber su tipo de gustos y dude que hiciese un gesto para verme.

Fue frustrante estar nuevamente como un cero a la izquierda en aquel colegio.

Baje con resignación mi mirada hacia el plato, por lo visto era donde debía estar… Procure masticar bien mis alimentos y no sé cuánto tiempo me mantuve haciéndolo, porque cuando volví a subir mis ojos el ya no estaba.

Suspire resignada…

Por lo menos nada grave había acontecido, me levante y coloque la bandeja sobre la pila de ellas y salí. Quede perpleja y atemorizada cuando al salir del cafetín lo vi parado conversando con unos chicos de la escuela porque todos de pronto voltearon a verme, incluyéndolo a él.

Cuando este me miro lo hizo con lentitud de arriba abajo y supe que hablaban de mí, luego se volteo como si nada hablar con ellos y para culminar mi tormento volvió a verme, pero esta vez lo hizo con una soberana carcajada. Quede confusa.

¿No sabía que le causaba tanta gracia para reírse tanto? A menos que…

Entre en pánico, lo recuerdo muy bien. Recién había acabado de comer y de pronto sentí como si toda la comida se me hubiera subido por la garganta, lógicamente se me hizo difícil digerirla de solo imaginar que estaban hablando mal de mí, porque él no dejaba de mirarme y de reírse.

Era obvio, le estaban poniendo al día sobre mi apodo para disfrutarlo tanto...

Tape mi boca ante la repugnancia y mi cuerpo fue el primero en manifestarlo ya que las nauseas eran cada vez mas seguidas e incontrolables y antes de devolver todo mi almuerzo salí corriendo hacia el sanitario. Nunca pensé que estaría tan lejos como ese día.

Una vez frente al escusado lo devolví todo…

Me sentí morir, mi pulso temblaba constantemente mientras me ahogaba en mi miseria, sin dejar de lado mis lágrimas ya que estas eran mis más fieles aliadas en ese instante. Nunca me había sentido tan patética y por un momento me senté en el suelo hundida en los desagradables recuerdos. Procure calmarme ante la idea de estar nuevamente en boca de algunos, me dirigí al lavamanos y ahí me enjuague una y otra vez, pero ese mal sabor no se me quitaba con nada.

¿No entendía como había personas que vomitaban a diario?..Eso es horrible.

Me mire en el espejo con una interrogante. ¿Sera buena idea quedarme en ese salón o era mejor pedir un cambio a otro? Aunque no había mucho de donde escoger, al final sería el mismo resultado en esa institución. Sentí escalofríos de solo imaginarme nuevamente en esa situación que me llene de angustia y desesperación. Por eso mi reacción.

Procure relajarme...

Y me arregle lo mejor que pude, aunque estaba algo demacrada ¿pero, quien se vería bien luego de experimentar semejante cosa? Respire hondo y agarre la perilla de la puerta para luego salir con cautela…

Resultado, un pasillo desierto. Respire con tranquilidad al no ver a nadie a mi alrededor y antes de cruzar el pasillo me detuve inmediatamente al escuchar que alguien me hablo…

¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto

Quede fría al oír una voz masculina detrás de mí... ¿Quien podía ser? Hasta dude en voltear. Al final decido girar mi rostro lentamente y ver de quien se trataba ¿Por qué preguntaba por mi estado? Y quede pálida al constatar de quien se trataba...

Me miro seriamente, quizás dudando en decir algo. Pero al final decido hablar...

¿Sabes que la Bulimia es una enfermedad con graves consecuencias?- Me dijo.

¿Bulimia?- Cuestione sorprendida.- No tenía ese desorden alimenticio ¿porque diría eso?

No te hagas daño.- Me dijo antes de retirarse.

Sin darle explicaciones me quede como una estúpida mirándole...

Era lo que faltaba para adornar mi pastel. Ahora me consideraban además de una fracasada una persona con problemas alimenticios… Esa noche casi no pude dormir pensando en el asunto, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Si lo enfrentaba directamente los demás me pondrían el ojo encima y no estaba dispuesta a pasar nuevamente por dicha tortura.

Lo primordial era culminar mi año…

No andar dando explicaciones de mi vida privada, lo mejor era que pensara lo que quisiera. Cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí nuevamente estaba amaneciendo…

….

De nuevo en el reformatorio, así le decía en los bajos fondos a mi escuela. Y ¿Como no llamarla de esa forma, si estaba rodeada de puros delincuentes que les gustaba amedrentar a las personas? Tal vez necesitaba urgentemente un abogado para poder pedir una apelación porque sentía que me habían violado todos mis derechos, me habían sentenciado sin un juicio justo.

Pensaba que injusta había sido la vida conmigo…

Y estando con ese pensamiento, abro mis ojos. Al parecer todo estaba "normal" a mi alrededor. Cada uno sentado en su lugar sin ninguna alteración hasta ahora del ambiente, hasta ese rubio se mantenía ocupado escribiendo un mensaje de texto por su celular. Voltee mis ojos hacia la ventana y era un día estupendo.

No quería mirar bajo ningún concepto al chico nuevo…

Sentí vergüenza de verlo ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme bulímica? A parte esa mañana había sido indiferente conmigo. Bueno tampoco habíamos tenido alguna conversación importante antes o lo que es lo mismo ninguna en realidad, que opte por lo cotidiano mantenerme callada en un rincón donde no molestara. Era habitual que nadie me hablase ¿pero él?, bueno ya lo habían puesto al tanto así que ¿para qué preocuparme? Por lo pronto algo me inquieta más ¿Por qué escribía tanto por su móvil? ¿Con quién hablaría? Y lo peor ¿De quién? No sabía que se tendría entre manos, no sé si era normal en el pero mientras lo hacia una sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro. Sin duda era una tonta al imaginar que alguien como él se preocuparía por mi estado. Tal vez estaba jugando conmigo, era lo normal primero muestran interés y luego me clavaban la estaca por la espalda.

Las horas parecían una tortura para mí...

Hasta que sonó el timbre, tome mi almuerzo y salí del salón como si nada…esta vez no fui por la cafetería, no iba a ver gente desagradable y me fui en busca de una dispensadora de bebidas... Quería estar sola y apreciar el buen clima, por lo menos podría comer en sana paz.

Estando sentada bajo aquel árbol, con mi cajita de almuerzo sobre mis piernas me dispuse a devorarlo… Estaba relajada en mi sitio predilecto, lo había hallado por casualidad hace un tiempo donde ese árbol guardaba celosamente muchos secretos que le había contado, tantas desilusiones y penas. Pero aun se mantenía firme dispuesto a oírme sin ser discriminada.

La suave brisa me recordaba lo a gusto que me encontraba ante sus caricias sutiles...

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede ahí, pero al parecer me quede dormida en algún momento… y lo sé porque al despertar tenía una chaqueta sobre mí.

Voltee para un lado, luego el otro y no había nadie…

¿De quién era esa prenda? ¿Como apareció ahí?... Solo supe que era de un chico por su confección y fragancia. Regrese inmediatamente a devolverle a su respectivo dueño, pero no había nadie en la escuela. Así que me lo lleve a casa, no tuve otra opción que entregarlo al día siguiente ¿Pero, a quien?

Solo debía esperar que su propietario se acercara a preguntar por él.

…

Esa mañana llegue muy temprano aguardando frente a la puerta del colegio por el dueño de dicha ropa, esperaría a que se hiciera presente. Uno tras otro iban ingresando mientras yo andaba como una idiota parada en la entrada, nadie vino a reclamar por él.

¿Porque me lo dejaría ese infeliz? Pensé.-

Empecé a dudar de que alguien me lo dejara de buena fe, era típico me estaban tomando el pelo y había caído nuevamente. Definitivamente no era normal que alguien tuviese alma en ese lugar. Entre al instituto un poco molesta y me fui directo a mi puesto y ahí me quede.

Recuerdo en esa oportunidad que alguien me miraba…

Pero, no le preste atención. Estaba cabreada conmigo misma ¿Porque era tan ingenua? Siempre se burlaban de mí por ser tan inocente. ¿Porque siempre era tan idiota en caer en tipo de cosas? Fue ahí que percibí sus ojos sobre mí, levante mi rostro mientras aun tenía en mi poder su chaqueta sobre mi puesto imaginando al anónimo dueño.

Quería estrangularlo…

Fue entonces que deduje quien podría ser el dueño…

Naruto…

Ese nombre se me había grabado por algún motivo, y tal como lo vaticine empezaba a darme dolores de cabeza. Ahora tenía una incógnita que descubrir ¿porque no había reclamado su ropa? O ¿Acaso me iba a ser quedar mal frente a los demás?

Si, seguramente.

Me dije, al recordar por un segundo lo vivido unos días atrás. Después de haberlo visto con los demás resultaba lógico que fue él quien había dejado su prenda. Empecé a sudar frio ante la sola idea de haber caído nuevamente, lo peor de todo era desconocer cuál era su fin.

Del resto todo transcurrió de forma lenta…

Tal vez era yo quien no veía correr las horas, porque quería salir huyendo de ahí. Luego de las interminable mañana sonó dicho timbre y agarre mi comida, pero al verlo salir primero me quede un momento. Tal vez aguardando a que desapareciera de mi vista porque mis compañeras de estudio ya se lo habían acaparado.

Solo espere unos instantes y este había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

A parte, si quería verme corriendo tras de él para entregarle su ropa estaría muy equivocado. Total, él fue quien la dejo ahí por lo tanto considere que fuese el mismo quien la debería venir a buscar o tal vez era preferible dejarla donde estaba. Bajo aquel árbol porque yo no se lo había pedido, así que no había nada que agradecer.

No iba a permitirle al dueño que aquella ropa que se saliera con la suya y mucho menos después de haberlo visto riéndose de mi…

Al final todos eran iguales.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado…

Es algo corto la verdad, pero no quiero que se aburran de leer tanto (risas)… A parte aquí está cayendo un soberano aguacero y no quería que se fuera la luz y no pudiera publicar la historia el día de hoy. Así que aquí está la continuación.

Agradeciendo de antemano a todos aquellos que leyeron mi historia aunque no dejaron comentarios….Arigato.

A mis queridos Fansfic

LindaKennedy: ¡Hola amiga! Lo que sucede es que uno el escritor (bueno eso creo) debemos tener tiempo suficiente para escribir y andar inspirado en la historia, sino sería algo sin sentido. Por eso me tardo tanto en subir un capitulo, y sé por experiencia propia que una quiere saber que sigue. Arigato por leerme.

Delta Elena: ¡Hello! Por ahí ando leyendo poco a poco las historias publicadas, quiero ponerme al día con todas ellas. Arigato por creer en mí. Saludos!

Eyes-Grays: ¡Hola! Pues algo así. Los hombres son casi todos interesados en ese punto principalmente, y veremos cómo se comporta dicho joven. Arigato por seguir mi historia.

Heero Root: ¡Hola amigo! Pues me alegra que te haya gustado la continuación, que por cierto leí una de las tuyas y me gusto mucho. Lástima que tenga continuación… y veremos qué opinas de este capítulo...Sayo!

Rocio Hyuga: ¡Hola! Que tal amiga. Arigato por leerme y creer en la historia que espero guste a todos. Y tomare en cuenta tu observación. Arigato

Luz253: ¡Hello! Pues sí, los chicos tienden hacer mucho eso. Aunque muchas chicas también son así de crueles, por eso decidí subir una historia con ese tema. Arigato por leerme.

Hikari to Seimi: Hola! Jejeje pues la verdad algo tétrico al principio, pero espero que cambie algunas cosas según vaya pasando los capítulos y del porque culmino en el hospital…Arigato por tu comentario.

Noelialuna: ¡Hello amiga! La verdad eso ocurre a diario y es lamentable. Y en cuanto a sus relaciones fallidas también, pero esa es la ley de la vida. Uno tiende a crecer con las experiencias y madura según el grado de ellas. En cuanto a Naruto ya veremos que trae ese rubio bajo la manga. Saludos y Arigato por leerla.

Moiturizi: ¡Hello! Bienvenido al fic y espero que te guste los próximos capítulos. Adicionalmente quise incluir un tema actual para ver la problemática de fondo que muchos desconocemos. Normalmente no ponemos interés a la gente y mucho menos a lo que decimos. Arigato

Davaru: ¡Hola! Arigato por seguir con la historia, solo espero no defraudar a nadie con el tema. Saludos y arigato.

Jasive: ¡hola! Realmente opino igual. Personalmente trato a la gente con mucho respeto para que sea tratada de la misma forma. No me gusta pisotear ni mucho menos menospreciar a las personas por su condición física. Lamentablemente hay gente con poca capacidad mental jejeje. Sorry se me salió. Pero es verdad, así que hay que tratar en lo posible de cambiar a este mundo inhumano. Saludos y arigato.

Jenny: ¡Hola! Bienvenida al fic. Si la verdad el reto era un one shot, pero no pude hacerlo (risas) escribo demasiado y por ende me cuesta resumir ciertas cosas. En relación al tema es bastante conocido lamentablemente, pero quise colocar un poco mas de drama y sus consecuencias. Muchos dudan que algo así suceda realmente olvidando las terribles calamidades que pasan esas pobres gentes por culpa de algunas acciones de gente sin corazón… por lo demás arigato por leerme.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Este es mi cuarto FIC espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos. Y Arigato de antemano por tomarse la molestia de verlo.

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Miedo al pasado

Solo espere unos instantes y este había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

A parte, si quería verme corriendo tras de él para entregarle su ropa estaría muy equivocado. Total, él fue quien la dejo ahí por lo tanto considere que fuese el mismo quien la debería venir a buscar o tal vez era preferible dejarla donde estaba. Bajo aquel árbol porque yo no se lo había pedido, así que no había nada que agradecer.

No iba a permitirle al dueño de aquella ropa se burlara como los demás y mucho menos después de haberlo visto riéndose de mi…

Al final todos eran iguales.

Si, era mi decisión. Dejar las cosas de ese tamaño, por lo menos de esa manera no se meterían conmigo. Ahora como era habitual luego de pasar un tiempo prudencial salí del salón...Normalmente o mejor dicho como siempre estaba sola y la verdad dudaba que alguien me extrañase a la hora de comer, aunque de todas maneras tenía que pasar cerca de la puerta del comedor para salir y por lo menos esperaba que todos desaparecieran de mi vista.

No quería tener ningún altercado.

Aunque mi estrategia me había funcionado en los últimos tiempos a sobrellevar mis errores ya que muchas veces me mantuve alejada para evitar confrontaciones, pero esa mañana el destino no estuvo de acuerdo y se encargo de hacer otra jugada conmigo.

Verán, ese día luego de mi tortura mental de saber quién era el bendito dueño de aquella chaqueta y tras disipar uno a uno al posible dueño, al final llegue a la conclusión que debía ser el chico nuevo porque nadie más lo hubiese hecho. Pero, la sola idea me aterraba ¿porque lo hizo? No tenia caso, sin duda había algo más de fondo ya que ni siquiera era amigo mío como para recibir algún favor. Así que proseguí mi camino en silencio y procurando no ser vista por los demás hacia mi lugar preferido…

Y como una cree, no todo sale como imaginamos...

Antes de llegar a la última puerta que separaba el recinto principal de la entrada que comunicaba al jardín de la Institución algo llamo poderosamente mi atención que me obligo a voltearme hacia aquel lugar y mirar al dueño de aquella encantadora risa y por consiguiente contemplar en su máxima expresión a su autor. No era de extrañar que anduviese acompañado ya que se había convertido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en alguien popular, sobre todo del sexo opuesto. Dichas chicas eran la más bonitas y perfectas de la escuela lo cual yo no encajaba en ese entorno, y no se por cuánto tiempo me quede observando aquella escena mientras seguía mi camino hasta que por desgracia el noto mi infeliz presencia al girar sus ojos por un instante para verme.

Esa insignificante mirada basto para desorientarme...

De todas aquellas chicas a la única que dirigió sus esferas fue a mí y para rematar mi desgracia cuando nuestras miradas chocaron este me guiña el ojo. Quede perturbada con solo verle demostrar esa pequeñita acción hacia mí, cosa que no comprendí con exactitud ya que antes me había mirado en el salón y no me había hecho nada. Como comprenderán perdí el rumbo en ese mismo momento y por algún motivo olvide la razón principal de porque estaba enfadada con el por no haberse acercado a darme una explicación sobre como llego a parar su ropa sobre mí. Por consiguiente no tuve ni la mínima precaución de fijarme por donde iba hasta que un repentino impacto me hizo volver a la realidad…

Desde luego, estaba en el suelo ya que impacté directamente con la puerta de vidrio y ni me había fijado siquiera…

Que idiota es… ¿Como no vio la puerta?-Escuche decir tras de mi acompañada de un par de risas. Aunque no me preocupe por ello ya que era "normal" para mi ese tipo de apodos.

¿Te encuentras bien?... ¡Hinata!- Pregunto alguien muy cerca de mí.

¿Eh?-Pronuncie por la novedad- ¿Alguien había dicho mi nombre? Y quede como la propia estúpida viendo su rostro. No recuerdo con exactitud cuánto tiempo transcurrió, solo sé que me quede inmóvil observándolo.

Ven, déjame ayudarte.- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mamo para levantarme.

No estaba segura de que paso realmente además de golpearme frente al cristal obviamente. El punto principal de mi incomprensión era ¿porque hasta ahora se me acerco hablarme? Si tuvo toda la mañana para hacerlo? … Pero, como nunca falta esa pequeña vocecita que le dice a una que está en peligro por algo que anda mal, detalle con una simple ojeada a mi alrededor y pase de ser pasiva a estar a la defensiva al percibir algo fuera de lo común y como notaran, efectivamente estaba en alto riesgo mi integridad física.

Un perturbador silencio reinaba en aquel pasillo, y como comprenderán estaba a punto de ser linchada por aquella jauría de animales ya que sus miradas asesinas no dejaban de acecharme. De seguro era mi fin.

No, te preocupes.- Respondí intentado zafarme de la situación. Estoy bien, no es nada.

¿Segura?- Cuestiono él. Te acabas de estrellar con la puerta y no me…

Sí, segurísima.- Dije cortantemente- para salir del paso, hasta intente sonreír forzosamente dado las circunstancias.-

¿De verdad?- Dijo él -un tanto confundido.

Descuida.- Le dije, al agarrar mis cosas que se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo y actuar con normalidad.- Esto me pasa a menudo, siempre vengo distraída y no logro abrir a tiempo.

Ya.- Me Dijo.

Pero, de igual forma se quedo paralizado viéndome de una forma muy...Extraña. Y quien no estaría confundido si luego de aquel trancazo que me di procure seguir como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque por lo visto algo tuvo que generarle curiosidad ya que no se retiro del todo, si no que se mantuvo a una distancia prudente sin dejar de quitarme sus zafiros de encima y eso me inquieto muchísimo, tanto que al intentar abrir la puerta me tropecé nuevamente con ella y en vez de abrir la cerraba, hasta llegar al punto donde ya no sabía cómo manejar esa bendita puerta.

¿Qué sucede? – Cuestiono él, al ver mi continua disputa con esa puerta.

Esta atorada.- enfatice, procurando disimular ni ansiedad.

Déjame ver.- Respondió el, acercándose nuevamente.

No sé porque se tomo la molestia en ayudarme, pero la cercanía de su voz y su cuerpo me puso más tensa todavía y en vez de mirar hacia la puerta lo único que hice fue ver directamente a sus ojos y cuando este se percato de ello los giro totalmente a verme, tal vez con cierta curiosidad imaginando que iba a decirle algo, pero lo cierto fue que al tener su rostro tan próximo al mío hizo que mi corazón se volviera esquizofrénico ante su cercanía.

¿Porque me paso eso?….no lo sé.

Imagine que tenía un grave problema por resolver ya que ni yo misma me entendía, por un lado hacia unos minutos atrás estaba molesta con Naruto y ahora estaba envuelta en una situación un tanto "prometedora "con él. A parte, lo único coherente que pude hacer ya sea por instinto o vergüenza, fue bajar la mirada al suelo ya que un repentino ardor se expandió por toda mi cara. En cuanto a él, no sé si lo notaria pues no sabría decir ya que no lo volví a ver, solo sé que hizo un pequeño movimiento en la perilla y esta con facilidad abrió.

Listo.- Me dijo.

Gracias.- Dije aun sin mirarlo. Y ¿Como podría? mi rostro estaba enrojecido hasta más no poder. A parte las risas burlonas provenientes de aquellas víboras que tenía rondando a mí alrededor no dejaban de torturarme. Parecía que mi vida era toda una vergüenza que inmediatamente pase por la puerta de vidrio sin girarme siquiera, una vez cerrada y con paso apresurado camine una distancia pertinente hasta llegar a un gran árbol y detrás de este me oculte.

¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?- Me dije, me sentía tan estúpida… Es que ¿cómo se me ocurría estrellarme frente a la puerta de vidrio? Y ¿frente a todos? …sin duda un error fatal y los errores se pagan caros.

Quede desmoralizada…

Mi cerebro no podía asimilar correctamente ¿Cómo fui a decirle semejante mentira? ¿La puerta se atoro? ¿No puedo abrirla?, ¿es todo lo que se me ocurrió decir? Era obvio que me impacte con ella por estar contemplándolo, hasta volví a asomarme un poco a ver si lo veía, pero no. Respire tranquila por lo menos estaba sola. Aunque la duda de saber si me había creído o no me lleno de intranquilidad que ni pude comer por la tensión que me albergo. En una de esas pase mi mano sobre mi frente y fue que note algo inusual, una protuberancia, y al sacar un espejo de mi bolso vi un chichón en mi frente.

Típico.- me dije.

Busque entre el resto de mis cosas a ver si hallaba algo que ponerme, pero no. Todo estaba temperatura ambiente… así que me recosté sobre aquel tronco a meditar como iba a entrar el día de mañana a esa institución... era obvio que iba ser el blanco de todas las burlas.

¿Hinata.- escuche. ?.. Al fin te encuentro.

¡¿Ahhh?!- Dije de un sobresalto. Que inmediatamente voltee a ver.

No te asustes.- Dijo Naruto al ver mi expresión. Solo pon esto en tu frente.

P-pero.- Procure protestar. Mientras veía un pañuelo con algo envuelto.

Tranquila.- Me dijo, Es solo un cubo de hielo para bajarte la hinchazón y me lo pone sin siquiera preguntar si podría.

¡Ouch!.- Proteste, Pero de nuevo mi corazón empezó a desenfrenarse no solo ante su proximidad si no que esta vez sus manos pasaron levemente por mi rostro y eso me….

Debes tener más cuidado.- Dijo mientras me inspeccionaba mi rostro.

No tienes que preocuparte.- Dije sin preámbulo. Me pasa todo el tiempo- mientras mis ojos cambiaban de rumbo ya que los suyos me estaban intimidando.

Por cierto.- Me dijo, disculpa el atrevimiento, no suelo ser así.

¿Como?- Dije desconcertada. ¿Y que suele ser normalmente?

Si, por mi conducta de ayer.- Me Dijo, veras cuando estaba a punto de retirarme vine hasta aquí a realizar una llamada y note que estaba alguien.

Intente intervenir pero él siguió hablando…

Tuve el atrevimiento de acercarme.- Dijo Naruto, y cuando me aproxime lo suficiente vi que eras tú y que estabas dormida. No quise despertarte, pero la brisa no era tan cálida como para descansar tan plácidamente y como estabas tan rendida imagine que podrías resfriarte que me quite la chaqueta y te la puse. No quería que te fueses a enfermar por andar desabrigada.

Agradezco tu ayuda- Dije seriamente, Pero puedo cuidarme sola y retiro su mano de mi cara.

¿C-Como?… Dijo confundido.-

Es mejor que te vayas.- Dije tajantemente. No es bueno que estés aquí. Y saque la chaqueta de mi bolso.

¿P-Porque?- Contesto sorprendido, No te hice nada malo.

Y… ¿Como lo sabes?- Dije sin preámbulo. No me conoces todavía y te acercas sin mi permiso a Dios sabe qué cosa ¿Que pretendes realmente?

N-nada- Respondió nervioso, solo quería...

Vete.- insistí.- Quiero estar sola.

En realidad tenía una pelea mental entre lo que estaba bien y lo que no y dado mi pequeño historial la única conclusión que llegue fue en no confiar en nadie, por lo tanto el sentimiento de pánico a lo desconocido o de enfrentar una nueva experiencia me hiso sobresalir el peor de los resultados. Alejarlo lo más pronto posible, tampoco sabía a ciencias cierta cuál era su verdadero propósito para ayudarme sin ninguna razón y por experiencia propia sabía que no era bueno para mí estar a solas con él.

Está bien.- Me respondió- Comprendo tu enojo. Pero, no tienes por qué desconfiar de mí. Solo trato de ser amable contigo.

¿Acaso te lo pedí?- Dije seriamente.- ¿tan patética se veía que vino corriendo en su auxilio?

No, pero….- Me dijo, mientras se levantaba algo molesto.

Agradezco tu gentileza.- Dije, pero prefiero estar sola.

Mi terquedad y una mala actitud hicieron que se largara. Realmente no quería que se fuera pero ante la duda era mejor dejar las cosas de hasta ahí. No es que fuese una desalmada pero las personas que suelen ser maltratadas a veces tienden a copiar la misma conducta. Aunque no pude dejar de visualizarlo mientras se retiraba y la verdad se notaba un tanto confusa ante mi reacción. Quizás, tal vez en lo más profundo de mi alma me había vuelto una persona desequilibrada emocionalmente hablando y muchos no entenderían mi reacción, puesto que cuando una ah tenido tantos inconvenientes en la vida y solo aquel que haya experimentado tales vivencias entendería a la perfección mi posición, una termina optando por la forma de estar más segura ante una eventualidad y la inseguridad claro está.

Estar alejada de todo...

De algo estaba segura, ese chico me estaba provocando una serie de inconvenientes personales y si quería salir ilesa a todo eso debía cortar de raíz cualquier pretensión mala o buena de su parte. Total, siempre me salían mal las cosas. ¿Para qué meditar tanto algo si al final saldría lastimada?

Ese era siempre el veredicto...

.

.

Al final había logrado el objetivo propuesto ya que las semanas siguientes no se me volvió acercar…

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, quizás para muchos no comprendan la posición de Hinata en este momento. Pero pienso que si realmente alguien está decepcionado de la vida y más en lo amoroso termina comportándose de una forma irracional ante la vida.

Próximamente pondré un hecho que cambiara poco a poco las cosas entre ellos y veremos si ella logra perder su miedo personal...

Agradeciendo de antemano por leer el fic...

A mis queridos Fansfic

Delta Elena: ¡Hola amiga! Pues sí, Naruto no comprendió lo que le paso a Hinata realmente y se fue por lo más obvio en vez de indagar si era verdad. Y para nada escribo bien, aun tengo un montón de errores que perfeccionar. Pero, Arigato por creer en mí. Y por cierto, aun no eh tenido chance de leer ninguna de tus historias ¡qué vergüenza!

Rocio Hyuuga: Que tal chica! La verdad pienso que mientras menos largo, mejor. Así no se cansa la vista jejeje. Estoy tratando de no serlo para no aburrir con la trama, pero en fin... Espero que te guste el capitulo. Arigato por leerme.

EyesGray-Sama: ¡Hello! La verdad es que Hinata tiene su moral por el suelo ante tantos rechazos, por eso su comportamiento tan negativo. Aunque si existe cierta atracción de su parte por lo que has leído y ese es el verdadero temor, volver a experimentar otra tragedia en su vida. Por lo demás el rubio es un poco despistado y por eso le dijo lo que le dijo, a parte tampoco es ciego. El sabe que le pasa por un gran dilema por eso su acercamiento. Hasta aquí te dejo las pistas (risas) casi se me sale todo el repertorio del trama. Arigato por leerme.

Heero Root: ¡Hola amigo! Qué tal? Para ser sincera el está actuando porque tiene una gran inquietud en su forma de ser, no es típico que una chica como ella ande por los pasillos como un fantasma... saludos y Arigato por creer en mis historias que dicho sea de paso no eh olvidado las tuyas, es solo que me dedique a escribir esta semana para luego leer unas historias… Sayo!

Willou: ¡Hello! Es triste que historias como estas se repitan a diario, lo único bueno es que podamos darle la mano amiga a la persona que lo necesita. Y nada de excusas, cada uno tiene sus cosas que realizar y el tiempo para ello. Por eso comprendo que una a veces no actualice o escriba como quiere. Saludos y Arigato por leerme.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Este es mi cuarto FIC espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos. Y Arigato de antemano por tomarse la molestia de verlo.

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Arrepentimiento

Mi terquedad y una mala actitud hicieron que se largara. Realmente no quería que se fuera pero ante la duda era mejor dejar las cosas hasta ahí. No es que fuese una desalmada pero las personas que suelen ser maltratadas a veces tienden a copiar la misma conducta. Aunque no pude dejar de visualizarlo mientras se retiraba y la verdad se notaba un tanto confusa ante mi reacción. Quizás, tal vez en lo más profundo de mi alma me había vuelto una persona desequilibrada emocionalmente hablando y muchos no entenderían mi reacción, puesto que cuando una ah tenido tantos inconvenientes en la vida y solo aquel que haya experimentado tales vivencias entendería a la perfección mi posición, una termina optando por la forma de estar más segura ante una eventualidad y la inseguridad claro está.

Estar alejada de todo...

De algo estaba segura, ese chico me estaba provocando una serie de inconvenientes personales y si quería salir ilesa a todo eso debía cortar de raíz cualquier pretensión mala o buena de su parte. Total, siempre me salían mal las cosas. ¿Para qué meditar tanto algo si al final saldría lastimada?

Ese era siempre el veredicto...

.

.

Al final había logrado el objetivo propuesto ya que las semanas siguientes no se me volvió acercar…

Al principio una tranquilidad me abarco, Luego al pasar un tiempo empecé a sentirme diferente. Cierto sentimiento me rondaba una y otra vez sobre ese chico y mi manera de tratarlo, y algo impensable aconteció en la institución que me hizo plantearme un par de cosas. A veces ocurren eventos inesperados donde es inevitable no verse involucrado.

Para ser clara…

Una mañana cuando nos disponíamos ir a desayunar algo y lo digo en plural ya que toda la clase habíamos salido y por coincidencia antes de llegar al cafetín uno de los chicos de grado superior estaba burlándose de una estudiante de primer año. Por un momento quede estática sin poder moverme ante la sola idea de que le estuviera ocurriendo algo similar a lo que viví cuando me confesé por primera vez. Me sentí tan nerviosa ante aquella bajeza o tal vez al identificarme con ella me sentí de igual manera, impotente. No hice nada, solo aguarde en un rincón del pasillo con temor de que ese desgraciado se volteara hacia mí y empezara a meterse conmigo como lo hizo en todos estos años.

Era frustrante escuchar aquellas barbaridades….

De pronto sentí pasar algo y cerré mis ojos ante el terror de que viniese un acontecimiento peor, no quise ni voltear a ver de quien se trataba esta vez, pero cuando escuche su voz evidentemente junto aquellos desadaptados me escondí detrás de la pared más cercana. Al principio imagine que era parte del macabro juego y que se sumaba también a las agresiones verbales.

Pero, no fue así.

Cuando escuche que alguien había llegado en defensa de aquella pobre infeliz y le digo de esa forma ya que nosotras las perdedoras no podemos llamarnos de otras manera ya que la felicidad no está en nuestro destino de vida y sobre todo si nos maltratan constantemente. Pero al escuchar el escándalo me sorprendió muchísimo porque aquí nadie hace nada por nadie y de pronto alguien viene a poner cierto orden y respeto donde no lo había.

Abro los ojos para ver quién era ese héroe…

Quede de piedra. Normalmente los chicos de la escuela son todos unos patanes y se creen lo mejor de lo mejor, pero Naruto a pesar de ser el nuevo y no comprendo si es por el poco tiempo que tiene aquí o si realmente es su verdadera forma de ser, pareciese no haberse contaminado como el resto de la manada, y me expreso de estos seres de la forma correcta, ya que se dicen llamar hombres por solo tener un miembro masculino entre sus piernas, pero lo que son realmente y aparentan ser unos completos animales salvajes. A veces me gustaría que alguien les diera una patada por ese mismo punto por considerarnos como objetos, además nos ven como algo fuera de su nivel, un ser totalmente inferior.

Y eso sería mucho pedirle a la vida… verlos retorcer de dolor.

Pero, no debo soñar despierta. Así que con cautela me asome al ver aquel problemón que había formado Naruto y cuando se disponía a retirarse accidentalmente su mirada choco con la mía, sentí pánico a pesar de estar a una distancia prudencial de todos. Mi instinto de supervivencia me obligo a bajar la mirada porque no sabía cómo verlo después de lo acontecido.

Estaba alterado cuando paso por el pasillo que ni me volvió a mirar.

Por supuesto, sentí miedo y baje mi rostro. No por haberlo visto discutir, si no por mis acciones anteriores al tratarlo tan injustamente que me retire al baño más cercano a calmar mi nerviosismo y al entrar ahí me sentí completamente terrible, sobre todo cuando me puse frente al espejo y visualice la imagen de la clase de persona que me había convertido. Un ser oscuro lleno de complejos y con temor hacia los demás que la única forma de sobrevivir era esconderme o alejarlos todos de mí.

Mis ojos se aguaron ante aquella afirmación.

¿Qué clase de ser era? ¿Acaso tendría que esconderme para toda la vida para no ser lastimada?.. Sentí pena de mi misma.

Pero, el problema principal no era otro que la falta de confianza en mí misma, por eso había dejado de creer en los demás. Todo parecía tan complicado que no me dejaba respirar adecuadamente, era como si algo gritara desesperadamente por emerger en el fondo de mi corazón y en mi caso por miedo no lo quería dejar salir.

El rechazo…

Era inútil pensar en disculparme y mas sí día tras día siempre se repitió el mismo escenario, lo veo pasar cerca y al mismo tiempo me ignora totalmente. Bueno, eso era de esperar si prácticamente lo expulse de la manera más cruel, así que no es de extrañar su conducta fría hacia mí.

Así que me retire de la institución y deje todo como estaba.

.

.

Luego de 1 semana con mi vida cotidiana una mañana sin previo aviso, justo en la entrada del instituto lo veo recostado a la pared, estaba solo y pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta. Me detengo e intento llenarme de valor y cuando me giro hacia el lado donde se encontraba este se aleja de mí rápidamente. No se imaginan lo que sentí cuando se aparto tan drásticamente.

Quede Helada….

Aunque, no hubo nada que reprochar, ese era el precio que debía de pagar por haber sido tan grosera con el aquella tarde. Por suerte nadie noto mis intenciones y sobre todo Naruto se fu con sus amigos que llegaban a la institución para hablar con él.

En silencio, me retire.

No hace falta muchas explicaciones para darse cuenta que no quiere que lo moleste tampoco. Entre al salón y como siempre me detuve a mirar la ventana, y una incógnita vino a mi mente.

¿Acaso me odiaría?- Me pregunte.

Y desde ese momento me sentí intranquila y sobre todo cuando lo tengo cerca en el salón. Ahora, sé que me equivoque, fui tan cruel con Naruto como los demás han sido conmigo a pesar de su generosidad, quisiera decirle que lo siento pero no me atrevo. Fue muy directo con su acción para volver acercarme de nuevo.

Aunque mi conciencia me informa constantemente que hice algo mal y que debo enmendar mi error.

Entonces decido olvidarme de todo, y mientras abro mis libros en búsqueda de los ejercicios que decía el profesor una voz me perturba, era el que cuchichiaba con alguien sobre algo. Intento poner atención en lo que hace porque me distrae, hace que lo detalle y observe ya que la curiosidad de saber en que anda me gana. Trato de poner mi mano sobre mi frente y así lograr verlo mejor para que no se percate que lo espió y no moleste. El tiene algo que me resulta interesante más allá de mis complejos y me hace estar pendiente de él. Volteo a la pizarra porque el profesor aparentemente siente que no les prestan atención, y mientras ando procurando zafarme de la situación me enfoco por todos los medios en otra cosa, pero esa risita que posee es tan particular que para muchos sería la de un niño travieso cuando hace de las suyas.

Me tortura….

Porque me gusta esa inocencia que trasmite. Tal vez, en el fondo soy algo extraña después de todo. ¿Quién diría que tendría semejante gusto? Hasta me eh considerado medio masoquista para andar fijándome en chicos después de tantos tras pies, y como si fuera poco uno de los populares en la escuela.

Era obvio que se trata de una verdadera misión imposible…

Vuelvo a la realidad, Los libros mientras admito que un chico como él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. Aunque por lo menos puedo verle. Bueno, lo que veo es su espalda y ese es mi verdadera ubicación en la vida. Siempre estar detrás de alguien, nunca al lado y mucho menos delante de la misma.

En verdad, soy una fracasada…

Suelto un suspiro… Quisiera no ser tan obstinada. A veces pienso que es algo hereditario de mis padres o alguna mala combinación se formo al momento de crearse mi ADN para tener semejante comportamiento en la vida. Es que, por más que lo pienso e intento no consigo resolver mi problema, es como si llevara una marca tatuada en la frente donde todos la pueden detallar perfectamente.

No sé qué hacer….

Me siento realmente contrariada de tener tantas cosas girando en mi cabeza y lo peor es no hallarle una solución a ninguna. Quizás debería sentirme más tranquila y contemplar la claridad de los días. Además si lo pienso mejor estas últimas semanas eh caminado serenamente por los pasillos e incluso voy a mi lugar preferido sin ser molestada por nadie, pero no estoy conforme ¿Por qué?

Si tan solo no me ignorara al pasar, haría mi vida menos…..Culpable y triste.

Lo peor de todo es no saber porque me siento así? pensé que al alejarlo sería lo mejor para mi, pero en este tiempo basto para darme cuenta que no fue una decisión acertada como todo lo que hago. Creo que debería hablar con mi padre y hacerle entender que debe internarme lo más pronto posible en un hospital y hacer que me revisaran de pies a cabeza en búsqueda de donde viene este mal. Algo grave debo de tener para meter la pata una y otra vez.

De seguro cualquier médico que analice mi expediente y vea lo crónico de mi estado, inmediatamente pensará que la receta debe ser de grandes dosis para acabar con esta locura que tengo. Porque, ni yo misma puedo entenderme.

Estos síntomas no son tan fáciles de quitar. A parte siento un abismo en lo más profundo de mi corazón y eso me atormenta constantemente porque siento haber herido a alguien que no tenía la culpa. El no tenía que pagar los platos rotos de los demás, tal vez el solo quiso ayudarme después de todo porque por su culpa fue que choque con el vidrio. Por lo visto mi terquedad de ahuyentarlo sin importar la manera, al final tuvo su efecto.

Soledad….

Intento volver a mis libros ya que carezco de algo llamado seguridad y hasta de humanidad por mis últimas acciones. Y mientras veo las imágenes me mantengo pensativa…Tal vez si bajara un poquito la guardia pudiera disculparme acercarme y así borrar de mi cabeza esta molestia constante que no me deja en paz. Sin duda pasar por una situación tan prometedora como la mía de tener que volver a disculparse con alguien que ah sido rechazado no se la recomendaría a nadie o tal vez esto lo digo como unas excusas para no hacerlo. Estoy tan inquieta por esto que no me deja pensar con claridad en otras cosas.

Irónicamente mientras intento resolver mi dilema mis ojos me traicionan y se giran hacia la derecha…

Y ahí está la razón de mi tormento. Aunque ahora luce algo….estresado. Levanto mejor mi rostro y hago una revisión de 180 ° a su alrededor para llegar a la conclusión siguiente, no comprende los ejercicios y por lo visto la mayoría está centrada en resolverlo, pero Naruto es único en su estilo. Cuando se trata de estudiar algo que no entiende se vuelve todo un gruñón, si no deja de quejarse públicamente por lo complejos que son. Aunque muchos lo evaden por estar en las mismas, pero la diferencia es que no lo sueltan a voz populi, solo el pareciera no importarle pasar por semejante vergüenza cosa que me resulta anormal dado su estatus, al parecer pierde el glamur con mucha facilidad y eso me hace sonreír en mi mundo solitario. Es uno de los pocos instantes que puedo observarlo tal como es.

Tal vez, tengo problemas.

Pero, en realidad me gusta verlo de ese modo. Es algo que ni yo misma puedo evitar a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, no logro apartar la mirada porque algo me atrae de él y mientras ando en mi disyuntiva personal, noto un pequeño movimiento y luego sus ojos sobre mí.

Me puse tensa….

Volteo rápidamente hacia aquel pedazo de papel que tenía enfrente, mis apuntes escolares o como se llamen en ese momento se fueron al suelo. Estaba empezando a creer que tenía fuertes problemas existenciales y que pronto seria vista como una maniaca por actuar de forma irracional ante los demás.

¿Como se me iban a caer mis libros en ese pequeño instante? Hasta me dije trágame tierra mientras me ponía roja como un tomate.

Sabía que en ese instante era el centro de todas las miradas, si fue el único estúpido sonido que se escucho en todo el bendito salón de clases. Y como si fuera poco apenas me incline a recogerlos siento su presencia cerca de mí.

¿Quieres decirme algo?- Pregunto- mientras sus ojos se clavaron en mi.

¿Eh?- Conteste- Por inercia y paralizarme de pies a cabeza desde luego. Estaba demasiado cerca.

Es, que…- Dijo dudoso.- tienes rato viéndome y pensé que querías hablar algo importante.

¿C-Como?- Pronuncie vagamente- ¿Acaso me vio todo ese tiempo?

Yo, también quiero hablar contigo.- Pronuncio, mientras terminaba de recoger mis cosas.

Y como una estúpida al oír el timbre de salida agarre fuertemente mis libros y sali corriendo del aula sin darle tiempo a decirme algo adicional. No hay duda, de nuevo hago sobresalir lo mejor de mí. Las idioteces públicas. Creo que tengo hasta un posgrado en eso.

Por suerte para mi hoy es viernes y con ello un par de días de interferencia entre nosotros. Por lo menos el fin de semana no podrá torturarme con sus ojos.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero que hayan tenido unas buenas fiestas y que este año 2013 sean de dicha y prosperidad para todos ustedes! Por supuesto sin dejar de lado las mejores ideas para fic y que la manga siga tan cargado de Naruhina como hasta ahora. Ahora espero que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes el capitulo que escribí, se que tal vez fue un poco enredado, pero así se encuentra Hinata en la actualidad tratando de digerir todo lo que le está pasando. Por un lado tiene los fracasos amorosos que no ah superado y por el otro el conflicto interno entre dejar entrar un nuevo hombre en su vida o rechazarlo para siempre.

A mis queridos Fansfic

Tanih Hyuuga: Hello! Pues, si. Hinata esta tan enredada con ella misma que le cuesta admitir que alguien tenga buenas intenciones. Aunque en este capítulo procure que se abriera un poco más. Saludos y arigato por leerme.

Rocio Hyuuga: ¡Hola! Este tema es más común de lo que parece, solo que muchos no lo dicen públicamente. Y lamentablemente la gente juega con los sentimientos de los demás sin importar las consecuencias. Arigato por contarme tus vivencias también.

SamaehlHyuuga: ¡Hello que tal! Por poco y no la subo hoy, tuve un semana terrible cargado de mucho estrés, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Y Arigato por leerme.

EyesGray-Sama: ¡Hola! Si, comprendo perfectamente mis errores de escritura. Tengo que mejorar un montón y no creo haber mejorado mucho en este capítulo ya que prácticamente lo hice hoy. Bueno, si tengo en cuenta las críticas constructivas ya que uno deben mejorar y darle al lector lo que pide. Arigato por hacerme ver que tengo cosas que arreglar.

Heero Root: ¡Hola amigo! Pues, si en eso anda el rubio. Ahora más adelante tendrán la oportunidad de hablar no crees? Y también debo confesar que no eh pasado por ningún fic este año y se que actualizaste en esta semana uno de tus fic. Y te prometo que le daré una pasada esta semana que entra. Saludos.

Guest: Hola! Pues algo así. Es más fácil escribirlo que vivirlo. En este capítulo procure colocar un hecho donde la pusiera a meditar su comportamiento tan extraño hacia Naruto y el sabe que algo le pasa, pero no sabe que es. Arigato por leer mi historia.

Maziixd: Hola, pues la verdad tienes razón. Anda como loca por la escuela jejejeje. Aunque es por culpa de ese chico rubio que la tiene confundida por su manera de ser tan peculiar. Y bueno, también ando regresando a este mudo de la escritura de fic. Arigato por seguirme.

Noelialuna: ¡Hello! Si, esta chica esta desquiciada un poquito jejeje, pero poco a poco se calmara, espero yo. Y sé que tarde un poco, pero los diciembres son horribles de trabajo para mí y luego en enero me toca descansar un poquito, pero aquí estoy. Tarde pero segura y arigato por tu paciencia.

LindaKenedy: ¿Que tal, como estas? Pues la verdad si, y en este capítulo quise añadir un poco de remordimiento por esa misma razón. Lo que sucede es que a veces tardan más las heridas en cicatrizar de lo que parecen. Saludos y arigato por leerme.

Willou: ¡Hello! Pues eres la primera que ve a Naruto tiernucho… jejeje. Pero no te creas, este rubio se las trae. Tiene un genio y a veces despistado como el original. Bueno, eso intento escribir, por parte de HInata ocurre lo mismo que el personaje original, es un poco enrollada al principio luego se abrirá un poco más. Arigato por pensar de esa forma tan bonito de los personajes de este fic.

Tsukihime-ham Yoru NI: ¿Cómo anda todo? Por estos lados pensando como enmendar a este par de tontos que no dan el siguiente paso, únicamente esta Hinata en su mundo recordando cómo fue que llego al hospital. Bueno espero hacer las cosas bien y que todos ustedes la disfruten. Arigato por leerme.

Davaru: ¡Hola! Pues la verdad tienes toda la razón, las cosas pasan por algo. Y Hinata aprenderá a confiar de nuevo en alguien hasta que lleguemos al inicio de la historia. Arigato por seguirme y confiar en la trama.

Hatake K: ¡Hola! Jejeje lo que quieres es que te cuente el desenlace de la trama, una cosa a la vez. Pero, tiene parte de las dos, sobre todo la segunda y algo del primer comentario involuntariamente. Ahí te lo dejo, y en lo personal tengo un montón de errores que debo tratar de enfocarme y solucionarlos según la marcha de la historia. Arigato por leerme y confiar en mi fic.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Este es mi cuarto FIC espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos. Y Arigato de antemano por tomarse la molestia de verlo.

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

¿Una cita?

¿Quieres decirme algo?- Pregunto- mientras sus ojos se clavaron en mi.

¿Eh?- Conteste- Por inercia y paralizarme de pies a cabeza desde luego. Estaba demasiado cerca.

Es, que…- Dijo dudoso.- tienes rato viéndome y pensé que querías hablar algo importante.

¿C-Como?- Pronuncie vagamente- ¿Acaso me vio todo ese tiempo?

Yo, también quiero hablar contigo.- Pronuncio, mientras terminaba de recoger mis cosas.

Y como una estúpida al oír el timbre de salida agarre fuertemente mis libros y salí corriendo del aula sin darle tiempo a decirme algo adicional. No hay duda, de nuevo hago sobresalir lo mejor de mí. Las idioteces públicas. Creo que tengo hasta un posgrado en eso.

Por suerte para mi hoy es viernes y con ello un par de días de interferencia entre nosotros. Por lo menos el fin de semana no podrá torturarme con sus ojos.

.

.

Cuando me doy cuenta estaba corriendo por las aceras de la ciudad y la verdad ni sé porque lo hago…

Cualquiera que me observe pensaría que hubiera visto al mismo demonio para correr así. Pero, esos benditos recuerdos del pasado me atormentan constantemente o tal vez, era su mirada la que me hace actuar como una loca. Volteo a constatar que no me estuviese siguiendo y fue ahí que me detuve.

Aunque, la pesadez de mis piernas ya se habían hecho presente.

Era indignante resaltar que a estas alturas de la vida una ya debería estar en forma, si cada vez que alguien se me acerca, simplemente huyo, y si uno lo meditara un poco no debería cansarme tanto. Pero, no cabe duda mi insegura me domina y sobre todo cuando estoy frente a él.

Realmente me siento intimidada por su mirada…

Agarro fuertemente mis libros buscando algún respaldo a la crisis mental que tengo. La gente me mira al pasar y solo puedo bajar la mirada por la vergüenza, siempre siendo señalada por los demás y eso me agobia.

Tanto, que me provoca llorar.

No puedo quedarme ahí y hacer un espectáculo, así que lentamente continuo mis pasos sin comprender como debo resolver mi agonía. Por lo visto pase toda la tarde caminando hasta llegar a casa, mis padres por lo visto no han llegado del trabajo así que me encerré en mi habitación.

Dejo todo y luego me deje caer sobre la cama, cerré mis ojos y a decir verdad estaba bastante agotada por el trayecto recorrido que ni me di cuenta cuando fue que me dormí, tampoco sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero al parecer mi madre ya había llegado porque la oigo llamarme insistentemente a mi puerta, lo cual me hace levantar.

¿Qué sucede Mamá?- Dije somnolienta.

Tienes una llamada.- Respondió.

¿Una llamada?- Cuestione sorprendida.-

Si, apúrate.- Me dijo, mientras se alejaba de mi puerta.

Ya voy.- Le dije, colocándome las zapatillas para bajar a contestar.

Aunque de seguro era mi primo, así que no comprendí el porqué de su afán por contestar. Baje perezosamente que ni me cuestione en lo absoluto para que me estaba llamando, aparte de Neji quien pudiera ser para haber tanto alboroto, si prácticamente nadie fuera de mi familia tenía mi número de telefónico. Hasta que llego levanto el auricular y...

¡Alo!.- Conteste, con un bostezo imaginando que era mi Neji.

¿Hinata?- Oigo decir-

¿Si?- Pronuncie de golpe, que hasta el sueño se me fue. Esa no era la voz de mi primo.

Por favor.- Me dice, no cuelgues. Soy Naruto.

¿C-Como?- Dije, Hasta di un brinco de la impresión al constatar que era él.

No pienses mal.- Me dice, es que…dejaste tu celular en el salón y no me quedo otra que….

¡¿Qué?! .- Conteste espantada, ¿Revisaste mi celular? ¿Cómo se atrevía hacer tal cosa?

Y tras una pausa escucho, Si.

¡¿C-Como pudiste?!- Pronuncie horrorizada.- Era vergonzoso que leyera información privada.

Lo siento.- Escuche, pero no me dejaste otra alternativa.

¿Alternativa?- Cuestione. ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Saliste corriendo.- Me respondió, y no sé por qué?

P-porque.- Dije pausadamente, Iba a reclamarle y al recordar mi escena quede en silencio…. Tenía razón, había salido huyendo del salón sin alguna razón lógica para él.

Pero, no te llamo para eso.- Me dice, Solo quiero devolvértelo. Por eso me tome el atrevimiento de buscar un número para llamarte.

P-pero- Procure decir.

¿Dónde te lo llevo?- Me dice, ¿A tu casa? dame la dirección y salgo para allá.

¿M-Mi dirección?- Cuestione nerviosa, hasta empecé a mirar para todos lados como si alguien me estuviese vigilando.

Si, la de tu casa.- Respondió, o ¿prefieres verme en otro lado?

¿En otro lado?- Repetí, ¿ahora? Mi mente quedo en shock, que no pude articular más nada….

Tienes razón.- Me dijo, luego de meditarlo un poco. Tal vez podemos vernos mañana, tengo que ir al centro comercial de la hoja en la tarde y podemos conseguirnos ahí.

¿Centro comercial?- Pronuncie, porque al escucharlo cualquiera diría que me había convertido en un loro para repetir todo lo que me decía.

Si - Me respondió, ¿a las dos te parece bien?

Aun ignorando porque seguía de pie junto al teléfono, me había dado cuenta que yo misma era una estatua para no haberle colgado aun. Tal vez, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo o era porque escuchaba atentamente su interés en devolverme mi celular y por supuesto un encuentro para tal fin que me hiso imaginar que tal vez era una forma de acercarse a mí.

¿Hinata, estas ahí?- Dijo, ante mi silencio.

S-Si.- Pronuncie vagamente, Aun sin saber porque no había colgado.

No, te preocupes.- Me dijo, puedes confiar en mí, además no pienso divulgar tus cosas.

Está bien.- Dije al final, si retiraba mi celular seguramente tendría más calma.

¿Segura?- Me respondió. ¿No iras a plantarme?

No….-Conteste, tras meditarlo.

Bien, en ese caso.- Me respondió, estaré esperándote en el nivel de la feria, cerca de la heladería que está en una esquina.

Está bien.- Respondí.

Nos vemos.- Me dijo, hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana.- Le conteste, y colgué.

Aunque intente a lo ultimo hacerme la fuerte mi cuerpo en este momento temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras el teléfono aun seguía en mi poder… ¿en verdad había hablado con Naruto o era parte de una ilusión? todo fue tan rápido e inesperado que ni pude rechazarlo siquiera o será que no quise hacerlo en realidad?

¿Quién era?- Pronuncio mi madre.

U-Un compañero.- Conteste inmediatamente, su voz me volvió a la realidad además de recordarme colocar el auricular en su sitio.

¿Compañero?- Contesto mi madre, mientras me observo con atención

Si.- Respondí, Estudia conmigo y me llamo para decirme que había olvidado mi teléfono y que lo tenía en su poder.

Entiendo.- Respondió mi madre, con razón se notaba algo preocupado e urgido por hablar contigo. Seguramente su madre también lo regañara cuando no lo carga consigo ¿no?

Si, es probable.- respondí

Hasta ahí quedo nuestra platica, no iba a darle qué pensara mi madre. Además no quería que fuese a imaginar que tenía algún romance o algo por el estilo, aunque en los últimos meses para no decir meses ni una llamada tuve a parte de mi primo o mi tío.

.

.

.

El tiempo nunca había pasado tan rápido, cuando me percate estaba duchándome para salir. No hubo nada que imaginar esa no era una cita, solo era un encuentro para retirar un celular que por descuido lo deje y aun así no comprendo mi nerviosismo.

Tampoco entiendo porque tengo que ir al otro extremo de la ciudad y porque no me negué si desde un principio no sabía cuál era ese dichoso lugar. Lo cierto era que estaba en el subterráneo rumbo a mi encuentro con Naruto. El tiempo se acortaba al igual que la vía, y mi inseguridad llegaba al máximo.

Al fin llego y busco en el directorio los establecimientos del nivel feria que era donde debía dirigirme directamente ya que ese lugar era enorme. Cuando al fin logre dar con el lugar inmediatamente vi a Naruto sentado en una mesa, al parecer tenía su móvil o el mío sobre la mesa porque estaba muy atento del mismo. Inmediatamente como era de esperar la espinita de inseguridad me albergo y por ende visualice a mí alrededor a ver si había algo inusual y fue que note algo que me sorprendió muchísimo.

Parecía algo irritado, o es lo que detallo desde mi óptica.

Reviso mi reloj por un instante antes de caminar hacia él. Inclusive dude si acercarme porque no pude llegar puntualmente debido a que no conseguía el sitio, aunque considere en cierta forma innecesaria esa carota por llegar a las 2:15pm. Realmente la culpa la tuvo el ingeniero del lugar por hacerme extraviar por los laberintos de esa infraestructura. Una cosa era lo que decía el mapa y otra la cantidad de gente que transitaba por cada nivel y el no tener claramente donde estaban las benditas escaleras mecánicas. Con lentitud y precaución me aproxime esperando cualquier tipo de ofensas de su parte.

H-Hola.- Dije al llegar, lamento llegar a esta hora.

El solo levanto su rostro y con solo ver sus ojos supe que no estaba de humor, no lo conocía tanto. Pero, a leguas se podía distinguir que no se encontraba feliz por mi llegada… Sin mediar palabras miro su reloj también y se levanto para sacar de su bolsillo mi celular y me lo dio sin pronunciar nada, luego se giro y con sus manos en los bolsillos rumbo a la otra dirección de donde estaba.

Pareciese ilógico, pero no supe que hacer…

Su frialdad me helo y solo pude pronunciar una simple palabra…Gracias. Era de esperar, mi trato hacia él no había sido muy buena que digamos como para pretender ser recibida de otra forma. Sentí hasta ganas de llorar, pero me contuve. Era obvio, había ido solo a entregar y yo a recoger un celular no para otra cosa.

¿Hinata?.- Me dijo, al detener su paso.

¿Eh?- Pronuncie, Aguardando lo peor.

¿Quieres ir al cine?- Pregunto, aun sin voltear a verme.

¿C-Como?- Dije aun con dudas, no sabía si había escuchado bien. A parte de si era buena idea ir a ver una película.

Tengo un par de boletos.- Me dice, mientras los veo sacar de uno de sus bolsillos.

Y-Yo… Pronuncio, sin saber en realidad que decir.

¿Me acompañas?- Me dijo, mientras su rostro se giro a verme.

Su mirada fue distinta a la que hace unos instante me había dado, por lo que una vez sumergida en aquella situación tome una sabia decisión. Cualquiera en mi lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo…

Ir con el…

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, tengo que admitir que el episodio anterior no hubo mucho movimiento. Pero, hoy me sentí inspirada y decidí hacer la continuación en media tarde para adelantar parte de la trama y no estuviesen esperando por mucho tiempo por la continuación.

Y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Adicionalmente para mediados de febrero pienso subir un capitulo de los fic Megan y Niña Luna. Si Dios y la inspiración me acompañan.

A mis queridos fansfic

Heero Root: ¡Hola amigo! Pues, diste en el clavo con lo del fin de semana. Al principio no iba a pasar de esta forma, pero lo medite un poco y decidí improvisar en algo fortuito si no Naruto tampoco movería un pie. Aunque como escribo desde el punto de Hinata no se ve lo que piensa Naruto en realidad, por eso no vemos toda la verdad. Saludos y Arigato por leerme.

Rocio Hyuuga: ¡Hello! Qué bueno que me explique correctamente en el fic, esa es la intención. Que sientas la perturbación de Hinata y por ende manifiestes ya sea el agrado o el desagrado de su comportamiento porque de ello es que saco las ideas para la continuación. Ustedes mismos sin darse cuenta me dan la creatividad para escribir el próximo. Arigato por todo!

Dublealfa: ¡Hola! Jejeje como dije al principio, es un caos mental el que tiene Hinata y lo peor de todo es que le gusta y no sabe como zafarse de este sentimiento. Por eso subí rápido la continuación para tratar de romper un poco la barrera entre ambos. Arigato por tu comentario, que son tomados muy en cuenta.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Este es mi cuarto FIC espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos. Y Arigato de antemano por tomarse la molestia de verlo.

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Un Amigo….

¿Hinata?- Me dijo, al detener su paso.

¿Eh?- Pronuncie, Aguardando lo peor.

¿Quieres ir al cine?- Pregunto, aun sin voltear a verme.

¿C-Como?- Dije aun con dudas, no sabía si había escuchado bien. A parte de si era buena idea ir a ver una película.

Tengo un par de boletos.- Me dice, mientras los veo sacar de uno de sus bolsillos.

Y-Yo… Pronuncio, sin saber en realidad que decir.

¿Me acompañas?- Me dijo, mientras su rostro se giro a verme.

Su mirada fue distinta a la que hace unos instante me había dado, por lo que una vez sumergida en aquella situación tome una sabia decisión. Cualquiera en mi lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo…

Ir con el…

Me sentí extraña al estar sentada viendo una película con alguien que no fuese un familiar que hasta me pellizqué en más de una ocasión para verificar que fuese cierto, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no salía de mi casa para tal fin que hasta me costó trabajo aceptarlo. Aunque no hablamos prácticamente durante aquella película que para fin de cuentas ni le preste mucha atención. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar y mi corazón estaba un poco acelerado por la situación y no comprendo bien porque, solo estaba sentada al lado de un joven apuesto de una forma muy normal.

Sin duda, una situación totalmente diferente en mi vida…

Que mentalmente ocupe todo el espacio disponible para grabar en mi cerebro esta nueva faceta de mi solitario mundo ya que no sé que me deparara mi futuro inmediato. Aunque, en el presente debo admitir que me siento muy gratificante y me llevo en más de una ocasión a sonreír para mí misma ante la novedad, hasta tuve que poner en más de una oportunidad mis manos entre mis rodillas ya que me sudaban constantemente a pesar del aire acondicionado.

De paso, constantemente lo vigilaba…

Si, era verdad. Hasta insólito se pudiera considerar al estar estudiando sus pasos, por supuesto a través de una cortina llamada cabello. Estaba pendiente del mínimo detalle y debo admitir que siempre lo note tranquilo observando la pantalla que procure mantener la misma compostura, no quería dar una mala imagen de mí.

Aunque mi curiosidad era evidente…

Todo era novedoso, hasta me resulto peculiar los gustos por sus golosinas a la hora de ingresar a la sala y su forma de comérselos. En realidad se veía muy distinto a como era en clases, estaba un poco serio a decir verdad y extremadamente callado, como si estuviese distante. De seguro era porque aun seguía enojado conmigo por haberlo hecho esperar un poco.

Aun así, lo contemple….

Era grato estar con alguien a pesar de no intercambiar palabras que no quise interrumpirlo, en realidad disfrute de su compañía. Una vez culminada la película salimos como todos y lo único que pude hacer fue seguir caminando en silencio junto a el por los alrededores del centro comercial hasta que se detuvo súbditamente...

Hinata….-Pronuncio levemente.-

Cosa que me hizo detenerme y quedarme a la expectativa…

Gracias.- Me dijo-

¿Gracias?- Cuestione para mí, me resulto paradójico que me estuviese agradeciendo por algo que el mismo hizo.

Por un momento.- Me decía, imagine que no aceptarías, pero me alegra que hayas aceptado.

¿Eh?- Pronuncie, ante mi escepticismo.

Pensé.- Me dijo observándome directamente, que tenias algo en contra de mí y por eso te alejabas constantemente.

N-no es eso.- dije sin pensar, lo que sucede...es…que. -Ahí cerré mi boca.

¿Entonces, que es?- Pregunto curioso, era notorio su interés en mi respuesta.

N-Nada.- Conteste bajando la mirada, sus cristalinos ojos me hicieron dudar.- además, era triste admitir que era el centro de las burlas de la escuela. Aunque a estas alturas seguramente el ya lo sabría.

¿Nada?- Respondió suavemente, levantando mi rostro y decirme ¿Piensas que soy como los demás? ¿Es eso?

¿Qué?- Pronuncie sorprendida, y un fuerte sonrojo broto por todo mi rostro. Sin duda el lo sabía todo.

Estas equivocada - Respondió seriamente. No soy como los demás.

¿C-Cómo?- Dije, aun sin saber que articulaba realmente.

¿Acaso no te das cuenta?- Pregunto.-

Negué con mi cabeza… No entendí a que se refería en realidad.

Pues….- me dijo dudoso, Eh tratado de acercarme y tu actúas muy…. Extraño.

¿Extraño?:- Pronuncie horrorizada, ¿así me veía realmente?

Si.- Respondió el, es como si tuvieses una especie de barrera. Como un escudo delante de ti.

¿Escudo?- Repetí incrédula, por lo visto se había llevado la tarea en investigarme para decirlo tan claramente.

¿A que le temes?- Pregunto- pocas veces eh visto gente como tú.

Y-Yo….- Respondí avergonzada.- hasta retrocedí un par de pasos ante su interrogatorio.

Espera.- Me dijo, al sostener mi mano e impedir que me alejara.

No supe si debía afrontarlo, o pretender huir para no encararlo directamente…

Lo lamento.- Me dijo al girarme hacia el.- Fui imprudente.

Quizás el no comprendía mi situación, y realmente lo que temía era tenerlo frente de mi….

Solo quiero.- Me dijo, que me consideres tu amigo.

Mi corazón pareció detenerse ante aquella palabra…

No pretendo herirte.- Me dijo, al tenerme nuevamente frente a su rostro.

¿Amigo?- Dije, casi por hipnosis ante sus ojos.

Si.- Me respondió, uno con el que puedas contar.

¿De verdad?- Dije, aun observándolo.-

Por supuesto.- Contesto, te lo prometo.

Con eso basto, acepte su propuesta sin titubear...

…..

Un par de vueltas y cada uno tomo su camino….

De regreso a casa observando la ventanilla del tren, me sumerjo en todo lo experimentado. Aunque tengo que decir que Naruto se comporto respetuosamente conmigo y en ningún momento intento propasarse cosa que me tranquilizo. Pero, en ocasiones me pareció estar algo ausente. Hasta me atrevería a decir que se sentía un poco incomodo con mi presencia. Creo que hasta se podría decir se encontraba un poco inseguro y deprimido.

Pero, todo eso lo descarte luego de salir del cine.

Pocas veces eh tenido el placer de escuchar de la boca de alguien que quiere ser un amigo, uno verdadero con el cual contar. Y de eso no me cupo la menor duda, si cuando saque mi celular para llamar a mi madre e indicarle que estaba de regreso fue que note algo diferente.

Tenía un nuevo contacto...

Al parecer, cuando Naruto husmeo mis contactos buscando algún teléfono para llamarme noto que solo tenía a familiares en mi lista y eso me espanto, pero luego de un momento lo tome como algo positivo, ahora tenía un nuevo numero agregado…

El suyo…

Que me hiso reflejar una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. Por lo visto no me lo dijo antes para no ofenderme y eso me tranquilizo un poco... Aunque, si pudiera describir mi estado actual diría, me siento feliz…

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes. Por mi parte ando pensando en los nuevos episodios y de cómo hacerles entender el punto de vista de Hinata y que luego pondré el de Naruto una vez llegado al punto del inicio del fic.

Y deseando que todos ustedes pasen un excelente día de San Valentín.

En un principio iba anexar otras cosas, y quería poner más romance en el episodio. Pero lamentablemente ante el hecho de ser devaluados la semana pasada, nos quito a parte de dinero de los bolsillos cierta inspiración ya que estamos un poco preocupados por la situación económica del país. Así que disculpen lo poco acontecido con el capitulo.

A mis queridos fansfic

Rocio Hyuuga: ¡Hola amiga! Feliz San Valentín. Quería comentarte que si pondré esa parte que mencionas, solo que hay que esperar un evento para llegar hasta allí. Arigato por leerme.

Naruhinaxd: ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Además de leer mi historia, se que le falta algunas cositas interesantes que próximamente sucederán.

Davaru: ¡Happy Days San Valentines! Jeje por decirlo de otro modo, pero espero que todos tengan un excelente día. Y si, Hinata estaba muy nerviosa pero poco a poco se le ira quitando. Saludos y arigato por recordarte de mi historia.


End file.
